Purr by Katy Perry
}} Purr by Katy Perry is a fragrance created by American singer Katy Perry and Gigantic Parfums. Katy's love for cats and kittens influenced both her decision to create the perfume and its design, although further inspiration for the bottle's design came from other perfume products worldwide. Purr features a variety of scents, including citrus fruits. Released in November 2010, it is available in a purple cat-shaped bottle. Purr is available in 1.7 and 3.4 fluid ounce bottles, with a retail price in the US of $35.00 to $45.00 for the smaller size and $65.00 for the larger. Conception Katy Perry chose to release her own signature fragrance, Purr, to add a personal touch and compete with other celebrities' perfumes; she cited Beyoncé and Kim Kardashian as examples. Having teamed up with Gigantic Parfums, she was actively involved in the development of her fragrance. She mentioned in an interview that she created the product because she loves cats. Katy (a self-described "lyrical-based person") decided the name "Purr" seemed natural since it sounded like "perfume", "perfect" and even "Perry". Working with Firmenich fragrances, she wanted to make a scent that would have a strong effect on people and something that was not reminiscent of other perfumes she had smelled. Nordstrom National Beauty and Fragrance Director Cheri Botiz said that while the pop singer was working with perfumers on Purr, the aim was to "capture the distinctive notes of her favorite perfumes". Packaging and scent Purr's scent is fresh with a citrus twist which also features peach nectar and apple with green bamboo. It also includes a "delicate bouquet of jasmine blossom, pink freesia and Bulgarian rose, balanced by vanilla orchid, white amber, creamy sandalwood and musk." The bottle is purple, shaped like a cat, decorated with jeweled eyes and features metallic details. Its design was hand-sketched by Katy Perry herself, and was influenced by her Catwoman stage costume. Release Following the theme of the bottle's design, Purr's feline-inspired print advertisements featured Perry posing provocatively in a purple and pink cat suit. While she was shooting the commercial advert for Purr, the television show Extra conducted a behind-the-scenes interview with Perry about the design of the bottle. Purr was launched in November 2010 in the United Kingdom, where it was available exclusively at London's Selfridges store for one week, ahead of a national roll-out beginning November 20. In the United States, the fragrance is available exclusively at Nordstrom stores. It is sold in 1.7 and 3.4 fluid ounce bottles at a reported retail price of $35.00 to $45.00 for the former and $65.00 for the larger. Purr is also available online through Nordstorm's official website. Reception Monthly teen magazine Seventeen called Purr's bottle design "cute". Miriam Lacey of Popsugar's spin-off website BellaSugar gave the perfume a favorable review and said it smelled "like a fancier, less chemical-laden version" of fruit-scented body sprays. In her review, Lacey also called Purr an "upside-down" fragrance, because unlike most perfumes which "open with their prettiest notes and then end with a relatively generic bottom accord", Purr has a "really nice caramel and sweet patchouli dry down that fans of Angel will adore, but to get there, you have to sit through a bunch of fruity opening notes". Lacey observed that its scent only lasted about 2 hours; she thought it would be better to spray it onto your hairbrush, "since the oils on your scalp will help it last longer". See also *List of celebrity-branded fragrances *Killer Queen References Category:Products introduced in 2010 Category:Katy Perry perfumes